Desire: The Prologue
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Ted loves her, she is everything he wants but there is a problem...she is the mistress to his friend/mentor Randy Orton. Can Ted tell her how he feels? Will he be able to get her away from Randy's web? The prologue to a future story...Ted/OC/Randy Orton


Desire: The Prologue

* * *

**A/N: I know I should be writing another chapter to **Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This **and **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top**…but I just got inspired by this next story…originally I was going to do this as a one-shot but after some thinking and some ideas I have decided to make this a prologue to a later chapter story…so I hope you like and tell me wither or not you want me to make this into a long story. Thank You!**

**

* * *

**

Ted sat in a chair across the hotel room watching her sleeping in his bed trying to quiet the desire burning inside him to touch her, to comfort her, and to show her she is loved. But he knows that he can't; because she doesn't belong to him. She belongs to one of his closest friends and mentor in the WWE; Randy Orton.

Ted scoffed; Randy might be Ted's close friend but that doesn't change the fact that Randy is nothing more than a selfish, manipulative prick. Ted sighed as he looked upon the bed once more. She was curled up in the fetal position, nestled safely into the pillows while breathing softly. Ted wanted nothing more than to go over there and caress her soft honey brown skin, run his hands through her curly dark brown hair and stare into those enchanting light grey eyes of hers. But he already knows that she won't let him, her loyalty lies with that egotistical asshole who should be more concerned with his own wife and daughter instead of the woman lying in Ted's bed.

Randy Orton has been married to his long time girlfriend for over two years and has a one year old daughter with her but he has been seeing the woman in Ted's bed about as long as his marriage.

Tracy Brown; she is beautiful; in fact flawless should be the better word. She is smart, talented, kind, witty, enchanting, loving, spiritual, brave, and all the other qualities Ted looks for in a woman. Everyone in the WWE loves her. She is the head of event coordinating for the RAW brand of World Wrestling Entertainment and she does an exceptional job. She is respected by her peers and adored by all the men on the roster. Even the McMahons' admire her. So Ted couldn't for the life of him understand how she could be so attracted to a man like Randy.

Ted was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a faint groan. He looked to the bed to see Tracy with her eyes screwed shut and her full lips in a frown. She was having a bad dream and Ted could just about guess what she was dreaming about.

Earlier today Randy's wife Samantha decided to pay an unexpected visit to Randy while we are on the road. This meant Tracy had to stay away from Randy. Ted was the only one who saw the pain in her eyes at the sight of Sam and Randy acting like the perfect married couple. She nearly broke down into hysterics in her office crying about how Randy won't even look in her direction. Ted wanted to grab her and kiss all the pain away but he knew that would only give him a firm slap in the face from Tracy and an ass kicking from Randy.

So instead he offered to take her anywhere she wanted to go after the show to get her mind off Randy. She ended up dragging Ted to the clubs and proceeded to drown her sorrows in shots of Jack Daniels. Ted tried to get her to slow down. Tracy has never had whiskey before. Ted smiles knowing he knows little things like that about that Randy probably doesn't even bother to learn.

Ted watched helplessly as this beautiful woman cry and get anger at a man that they both knew at the end of the night she would never leave. Tracy got up from the bar and headed for the dance floor before she could be stop. Ted watched completely powerless as Tracy bump and grind with every guy that so much as smiled at her. Ted was see it all as innocent until he watch Tracy being pulled towards the back exit by some Neanderthal looking dude; and what was sad is it looked like Tracy was going willing. It was an act of self-destruction; Ted knew that so he acted quickly. Ted hopped off the bar and rushed to the dance floor without having time to apologize to the people he shoved out of the way. Once he got to Tracy he pulled her away from the man's grasp and started to walk away until the guy decided to get in Ted's face.

The argument started getting heated when the guy decided to call Tracy by everything but a child of God so Ted had to act. Ted reached back and hit the guy dead in the nose and felt it break against his fist.

Ted ran his hand over the faint bruise on his knuckles from hitting the guy. He watched as the man hit the ground with a strong thud before wrapping his arm around Tracy's waist and throwing her arms around his neck to help her out of the club. Just then Ted looked over to an adjacent table from the door and what he saw made him curse softly under his breath.

It was Cody Rhodes; Ted's best friend and Randy's little messenger boy. This meant ted could be expecting the man of the hour himself to come check up on Tracy later.

Ted watched in agony as a usually lively and strong-willed young lady is reduced to a blubbering mess of tears and booze in the passenger seat of his car. Once they got back to the hotel Ted decided to take Tracy to his room to sleep off the alcohol and for Ted to keep an eye on her. He carried a passed out Tracy throw the lobby, into the elevator and up to his room like a bride.

Once inside the room Ted was surprised when Tracy regained consciousness and climbed down from his arms to only stumble into the room. Ted watched as she stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed but not before mumbling a faint 'thank you teddy' before passing out cold again the second her head hit the pillow. Ted had to stop the blush coming to his cheeks and the sudden erection in his jeans at the sight of Tracy in a pair of cherry red lace bra and thong. She had the most immaculate body Ted has ever seen on a woman. She could definitely put every WWE diva to shame both past and present.

Ted was exhausted and wanted to sleep but he knew he had to stay up and wait for the man he both envied and despised to come walking through that door to see his mistress.

So Ted sat in the chair across the room and watched Tracy as she slept. It was soothing to him and both arousing. He has been waiting for three hours for Randy to come to his room and just when he was about to give up hope and turn in he heard a firm knock on the door.

Ted sighed as he got up and answered the door. He swung the door open to be greeted with the harsh bright light of the hallway pouring into the dark hotel room and the statuesque figure of Randy.

Randy didn't even say hello. Both he and Ted knew why he was there. Randy pushed past Ted and walked into the room and spotted his baby girl curled up into the sheets of the bed. Randy sighed knowing she is safe. He never wanted anything to happen to her.

Randy walked over to the bed and kneeled down on the side. He stared at Tracy's angelic face and a small smile came to his.

"How is she?" Randy whispered as he reached his hand out and caressed her cheek.

"Better than she should be," Ted said not hiding the malice at all in his tone. It made him sick to watch Randy touch her. And it was even worse when he heard Tracy purr and title her head up more into Randy's warm hand.

Randy merely smirked. He knows that Ted is in love with Tracy. What man wouldn't be? But Ted was never going to have her. She was loyal to Randy. And Randy appreciated the fact that she knew who was right for her. Randy might be married and in all honesty has no plans to leave his wife but that doesn't change the fact that he craves Tracy like a drug and he will be damn if anyone was going to take her away from him. Even though Ted was in love with Tracy, Randy trusted him. He knew that with Ted's good boy background he would never have the balls to take Tracy away from him. Randy smiled,

"I heard about what happened in the bar,"

"Don't worry Randy. I got to her before anything happened."

"I know. I trust you," Randy said with a cocky smile.

The look on Randy's face made Ted's skin crawl. He knew what Randy meant by that. Ted and Cody were the only guys on the roster who Randy didn't fear would try and take Tracy away from him. Cody because he praised Randy like a God and Ted is too nice to be that forward. This is why Ted has been assigned by Randy to be Tracy's personal babysitter and bodyguard to keep the guys away and keep her safe when she isn't around Randy.

"Randy?" came the faint reply from Tracy's full lips.

Randy looked down at his girl and saw those captivating grey eyes clouded over from the liquor. They were still beautiful to Randy. He leaned down bringing his face closer to hers but whispered loud enough for Ted to hear.

"Yea baby it's me; you're going to be staying in Ted's room tonight ok?"

"No, I want to stay with you," she whined.

Randy smiled as Ted frown feeling rejected but what could he expect? Tracy was devoted to Randy and loved him deeply.

Randy could stop from puffing out his chest in arrogance before letting a chuckle spill from his lips, "I know baby but you can't stay with me tonight. I will come and see you in the morning ok?"

Tracy pouted and whined but all that did was turn Randy on. He leaned in and kissed her pouty lips softly before groaning and deepening the kiss.

Ted had to turn his head away as the bile in his stomach started to rise to his throat. He couldn't see what was going on. It pained him to watch Randy being intimate with the woman he was in love with. What was worse isn't the fact that she loves Randy like Ted loves her. What was worse was the fact that deep down Ted knows in his own sick and selfish way Randy cares from Tracy as more than a sexual conquest. Or he won't try so hard to keep guys away from her.

Ted looked back when he heard a faint moan escape from Tracy. He turned his head to see a truly passionate kiss being shared between Randy and Tracy. It frustrated Ted not only from seeing Randy with her but also being turned on by the sound of Tracy's moan.

Finally Randy pulled away with his hand still on her cheek. He smiled as Tracy's eyes closed once again.

"See you soon," Randy whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. Randy stood tall and looked over to his protégée with a smug look on his face. He knew Ted was silently cursing him as he headed towards the door.

Ted was judging Randy. Calling him every despicable word in the dictionary but in all honesty to his self, Ted had no room to judge. He himself was also married. Ted looked down at his wedding ring and sighed.

Even though Ted was married to Kristen he would still leave her in a heartbeat if Tracy just looked at HIM like she looks at Randy…just ONCE. But that would never happen so Ted fumed in silence as he watched Randy walk over to the door with an air of superiority surrounding him.

Randy came in here and did what he had to do, "I got to go upstairs before Sam realizes I'm gone and goes ballistic."

Ted nodded; not because he gave a shit but because he felt if he agreed it would get Randy out of his room quicker so he could get some sleep. Randy opened the hotel room door and turned towards Ted to leave with his finally words, "If you touch her I'll kill you."

* * *

**A/N: ok everyone this Prologue is done…tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should continue on my plan to make this into a full on story. Read & REVIEW!**


End file.
